The Guardian of the Garden
by ArcanaDante
Summary: Kaylie Philips lives a normal, happy life with her sister, until demons come to town. Thrown into a panic, Kaylie moves and summons an angel to help her. But this is no ordinary angel, Saria has a grudge and she'll do anything get back at the angel that threw her best friend into prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One-Heaven**

The gate to the garden shone out in the darkness of the Earth. Gadreel stood faithfully at his post, his wings flicking around searching for any sign of danger. He hadn't moved for several hours now, and his feet were beginning to ache, despite his best attempts to continue blood flow through them. Soon he would have to move. It was something he hated to do, leaving the gate unattended, even briefly, presented a danger to the humans inside. Adam and Eve had just begun to look around, and recognize each other as their species. Gadreel listened intently. The shuffling of their feet could be heard on the leaves on the ground. They would shout if something happened. Gadreel took a deep breath, and flapped.

With that single flap he found himself in the center of Heaven. He gave himself a strict 2 minute break. "Gadreel! Noasmi emna ol zoag!" His essence turned to find a purple tinted grace flying towards him, wings flapping. Okay, maybe 3 minutes. Only after a second or so did Gadreel realize his grace did not understand what his friend was saying. "Gadreel?" She looked worried now "G-Chis-Ge ol faonts?" He felt his grace shake nervously, he didn't understand! What was this? The purple took a human shape, her vessel's hair floating in an invisible breeze. Her head tilted slightly and she reached out to touch him, his grace rather. His inner timer ran out and with another flap of his wings, Gadreel vanished from sight.

Saria was having an interesting day. First, she had been removed from her rather prestigious position in her garrison. Secondly, she had not been given another assignment, so she was left with randomly wandering through Heaven. Thirdly, Gadreel had looked at her in bewilderment when she spoke to him. And finally, he had vanished before she could attempt to touch him. Saria did not appreciate being ignored. So much so, that when she was just a fledgling she'd discovered a way to track other angels. Shortly after they flew away, there was a trail one could follow if they knew what they were looking for. There had been several occasions where she'd almost been caught but it had only been angels below her, often they became too terrified of Saria's potential rage they never said anything.

Curiosity was not her main drive for following Gadreel. Honestly, she was a loyal angel. However, Saria was experiencing a new feeling, a most odd occurrence. It was… a dragging on her mind. It felt like it was slowing down. She wanted to go do something, _anything_ to get rid of it. So Saria followed Gadreel.

His trail was easy to follow. Despite his intelligence and loyalty, he was sloppy to a fault and often required another to clean up after him. It played into her hand this time however. Saria wasn't surprised to find him in front of the Gate to Eden. What truly amazed her was the color. Greens, blues, reds, so many shades, so many kinds. Her eyes widened in amazement. Her human form flicked in and out of sight and eventually faded back into her natural purple grace. Gadreel heard her form collapse into the vague cloud of light and drew his blade threateningly. "Leave Saria, now. I'm not allowed to let you near the gate." Saria's grace floated vaguely side to side, as if shaking her head. She got over her shock and shifted into her vessel.

Saria tilted her head, confused. Gadreel saw her wings twitch, and felt his own ache to stop the movement. He resisted simply because falling prey to the urges that radiated off the Garden could result in him being sent to the Office, to speak with Naomi. Gadreel mentally shuddered at the thought. Saria continued to shift her wings anxiously near him, and he felt the urge growing stronger. He took several steps away from the Garden, hoping to dull the feeling coming from it. Saria spoke again in the language he was supposed to understand, and didn't. The two spent several minutes attempting to make the other understand what they desperately needed the other to understand. Eventually Gadreel gave up and gestured with his blade towards Saria and took several steps forward. She stepped back again, her vessel's eyes widening in shock. Then anger filled them, and she spat out the language at him, raising her own blade at him. He lunged at her, it was _his_ job to stop _anyone_ from entering the Garden or going anywhere _near_ it. Not even Saria was an exception to that rule.

He landed a hit with his blade.

Saria was now worried, she was often fiercely loyal to her companions but no so much so that when they attacked her they weren't considered an enemy. The laceration burned on her skin but Saria's metaphorical heart burned with anger. Angels were a brotherhood, one community. To strike a fellow member of the host was to insult all of them. This was not something easily forgiven. Saria knew better then to hit back however. Gadreel was favored by God, chosen to protect the Garden from evil. While Saria was willing to push the rules slightly, risking an Archangel on her was not something she was willing to risk. So Saria vanished, returning to Heaven nursing her wound.

Gadreel returned to his stiff posture at the gate, his anger not fully faded. A grace came towards him, a dangerous feel to it and Gadreel almost drew his blade again. Then the grace spoke in the language he understood but Saria didn't. "Hello, Gadreel is it?" Gadreel shrunk in size a little and bobbed positively. "I need not introduce myself, but here I am. How bored you must be young one. How dull it must be to sit here with nothing to do but fight your fellows and listen to Man. I honestly feel sorry for you. "Gadreel was still in shock that and Archangel was speaking to him, but managed to not make a fool of himself. "How are you Gadreel?" That surprised him. He had been at this post for several centuries and no one had asked that to him. "I'm fine, thank you Lucifer."

"I don't believe that Gadreel." Came his response.

"Why not?" it came out slightly more incredulous than he intended, and Gadreel immediately went to fix his reply but stopped by Lucifer.

"You don't look fine young one. In fact you look like you could use a break. I could speak to our father about it if you would like. Would you like to go to Heaven and relax maybe?" Lucifer's tone was persuasive, but Gadreel was strong minded. He knew not to leave his post except for a short break. Not even when an Archangel asked him to. "All respect, but I'm fine." Lucifer seemed to frown at him but responded calmly "Very well, but if you change your mind, do let me know. I'd be more than happy to cover for you for a while." With that he disappeared. Gadreel allowed himself to relax slightly, listening to the breeze whistle through the Garden.

 **A Decade Later**

Gadreel was tired. These… _human_ feelings kept leaking through the gate. First it was anger, then vengeance, and most recently _doubt_. He was very uncomfortable with the last one. And to add to the poor angel's stress, Lucifer visited nearly every day to "check" on Gadreel. When, in reality, he was just trying to convince Gadreel to leave his post at the gate. Lucifer had yet to succeed. But back to doubt.

As with most angels the thought had never occurred to him to doubt God or the other angels. He never questioned, never remotely considered the possibility of an emotion like that. It was… awkward. A perpetual state of unknowingness, a constant dig in the back of his mind ' _was that really a good idea', 'is it worth it? Spending eternity guarding a gate?'_ He knew it was worth it, and it was his Father's order to guard the gate so it was a good idea. Nonetheless, it was beginning to drag on his patience.

Lucifer's visit that day was different, he seemed to be picking up on the rumors spreading about him in Heaven. Gadreel could almost allow himself to relate, almost. This visit, Lucifer looked almost flustered, panicked. "Gadreel, my friend" Gadreel wasn't quite sure when he became friends with Lucifer, but angering Lucifer wasn't high on his list of priorities. "I assume you're fine." another opening Lucifer used quite often, a reminder of their first conversation "Father has spoken, he has requested you take a leave for a short while. Only a year or so." Gadreel almost allowed himself to nod and move aside. He almost let himself fly to Heaven and rest.

He almost allowed himself to fall prey to Lucifer's lies.

Almost.

But that feeling. Doubt. It shouted, screamed at him, ' _what if what if what if what if"_ Gadreel shook his head, no Lucifer would not gain entrance into the garden. Ever. He shook his head at Lucifer. Or where Lucifer was. Where was he anyway?

Gadreel's metaphorical eyes widened. He really wanted something to express his anger. He spun to see Lucifer's grace melting into the gate, passing into the Garden of Eden. Gadreel had one job. _One Job_. Protect the Humans, don't let anyone in the Garden. Ever.

He had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I'm Arcana and I just want to say two things. 1.) Hello and thank you for reading! 2.) I don't think I need to say this, but I don't own Supernatural, but I DO however own my original character(s)_

 **Part Two-Heaven**

Saria never considered the possibility of being a guard; she was to good a soldier. Yet here she was, sitting in Heaven's jail. It was a grim place, and it reflected in the angels held there and the other guards. There were only three angels in the prison anyway, which normally would be a good thing. It would mean that the majority of angels were fiercely loyal and would never betray God. In Heaven it meant that three angels were unloyal and the majority of angels would focus on that rather than the glass half-full option. Saria chose not to focus on that. Rather she chose to focus on the crudeness of the guards.

The worst was Thaddeus.

His cruelness surpassed anything she'd ever seen. He would torture the angels for hours and _enjoyed_ it. It was sick to watch him. Saria was new, however, and that meant she was at the bottom of the power chain. Thaddeus was the top. Most other positions in Heaven were checked up on, or managed personally by and Archangel. The garrisons by Michael, the Office by Raphael, Gabriel checked all the areas and Lucifer, well no one really knew what Lucifer did. No one checked the Prison; it was often avoided like a sickness.

A scream interrupted Saria's thoughts. It was a scream that ground against your ears, and hit you in your metaphorical heart. It was one of the new prisoners, Abner. It wasn't Saria's business to know what the angels had done, but Abner seemed oddly nice and unlike the other angels in the prison. They had let Thaddeus get to them and had become weak minded and limp. Their wings were ungroomed and covered in dirt. Saria was about to go stop Thaddeus from killing Abner, as his scream got louder when a voice shouted above all the rest. "Thaddeus! Saria! Come here!" The voice belonged to a royal gold Grace and it mesmerized her. Thaddeus' wing pushing her ahead made her stumble a few steps forward and it took Saria a moment to realize she'd just embarrassed herself in front of the Archangel Michael.

The gold essence flew to Heaven's courtroom that also served as God's throne room of sorts. There was no throne however; there was a simple chair in the front of the room and a stool for the accused. There was a familiar Grace hovering above it. It took shape and Saria's eyes widened in shock. She was in her human form, so her wide eyes drew the attention of Thaddeus. He scoffed at her and hissed, "We all knew it was a matter of time before that failure let evil into the Garden." Saria glared at him, and decided he wasn't worth it. She instead focused on Gadreel. Poor, poor Gadreel.

Gadreel even looked defeated, he knew there was no hope of acquittal. He was going to the Prison, or worse, the Office. Nonetheless, he knew he would have to put up a defense. That too was a hopeless cause; he couldn't accuse Lucifer of anything. Not God's favorite. If he did there would be no chance at all, he could be set free.

There was silence, until Michael stepped forward to speak for God. His grace grew brighter as he was Enlightened. "Gadreel, you are accused of letting evil in to the Garden of Eden. What do you have to say?" Thus began the long trial of Gadreel. It was not difficult to know who would win. Gadreel knew it, Michael knew it, God knew it, and all the angels did. As it proceeded, Saria saw Lucifer's Grace fly in and settle in a corner were few could see him. It was limited to those near Gadreel, so Thaddeus, herself, and Gadreel. Gadreel's wing's tensed when Lucifer appeared and Saria knew then that Lucifer was in fact the one who entered the Garden and ruined it. Humanity might never be the same, and the glee radiating from Lucifer proved that he knew that. Saria grew angrier than she had ever been, and Lucifer seemed to know that to.

He seemed amused by her petty anger; well it was petty to him. To Saria it was an all-consuming feeling. It blurred her vision. She'd realized exactly who had ruined the Garden, who'd made several issues in Heaven.

 _Lucifer_ was the snake in the Garden.

 _Lucifer_ had raised dissent in the Garrisons.

 _Lucifer_ was to blame. For _everything._

She couldn't say anything, she couldn't risk that, and Saria the angel was too afraid to do something about Lucifer. Saria closed her eyes, and felt disappointment. All the new emotions she was feeling were terrifying. She was an angel; she wasn't allowed to have emotions. So Saria pushed them away, but they kept coming back. Worry, panic, anger, protectiveness. They all ran at her, screaming. Saria's wings went to move, but Thaddeus' wings kept them there. More anger pounded through her, and Saria roughly pushed his wings back. He tensed beside her and the hand on Gadreel's shoulder tightened. Saria suddenly noticed how sad Michael looked, and how defeated Gadreel seemed. His wings drooped and his grace was a blue tint. It hit her. Saria was going to arrest Gadreel and take him to his permanent sentence in Prison. There was no such thing as a temporary sentence in Heaven.

Gadreel looked at her, and Saria gazed back. Some sort of connection passed between them and Saria knew everything. Lucifer, the Garden, what Gadreel wanted her to do. He wanted her to guard the Garden. He was scum of the Earth, and she was a powerful soldier. Saria took a deep breath and handed Gadreel to Thaddeus. She knew exactly what he was in for. Saria had only seen a decade of what Thaddeus could do, and she had no idea what he could do with an eternity. She knew that she could go with Thaddeus and watch him torture one of her favorite angels, or go to Michael and request to guard the Garden. Saria remembered the feeling of hopelessness and decided that was never going to happen to her again. Ever.

Saria took one last look at Gadreel and turned to Michael and opened her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just wanted to thank you again for reading! You guys are awesome. I'd love feedback on how well you think I portray the Winchesters now and I (hopefully) go ahead with this story. Don't feel obligated, but I'd love to hear from you. -Arcana_

 **Part Three- Earth**

 **Several thousand years later**

The 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up outside the white house. It appeared relatively simple, a small balcony stood on the left and a Mazda was parked on the driveway. "This the place Sammy?" the driver asked. Sammy nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. "You sure about this Dean? The Sheriff said neither of them would want to talk about it." Dean looked sidelong at Sam, sure the Sheriff said that but Dean often preferred to do his own research. Especially with this town being full to the brim of demon omens. Craydon was an old town, one bound to have attracted demons at some point.

Dean opened his door and found the front door of the house doing the same. As the duo approached the house, the woman at the front door was shouted at from within. "Jessa, who is it?" Dean and Sam both flipped their badges at Jessa. "Agents Babar and Stanwyck" Dean told the new woman as she approached. Jessa seemed to defer to the elder woman and let her introduce them. "Pleasure to meet you agents. This is my sister Jessa Philips and I'm Kaylie Philips. Would you like to come in?" Sam smiled at the two and stepped in.

"The living room is just over here gentlemen, can I get you something to drink?" Jessa asked shyly. "Coffee please" Sam responded, knowing Dean might ask for beer and the last thing he needed right now was their last lead to doubt their legitimacy. Dean gave a forced smile to Jessa and hit Sam's leg angrily under the coffee table. If Kaylie noticed she said nothing. Through the hallway, Sam could see a beautiful oak kitchen and shared a look with Dean. He gave the smallest of nods and slid off the sofa to the kitchen. Dean turned to Kaylie and leaned back, arm flopping over the back of the sofa. "Well Ms. Philips, I'd just like to ask you a few questions about the recent murders in Craydon." Kaylie nodded and made a go-on gesture. "Um, right. Firstly, have you noticed anything strange recently?" Kaylie raised a sardonic eyebrow "You mean other than 6 people dying the past week?" Dean forced another smile. "Yes, of course. "This woman was dragging on his last nerve. "Or any strange smells, substances? Cold spots?" That stupid eyebrow went up again, "Cold spots?"

"Yes, spots that-"  
"Suddenly grow colder than the surrounding area. I do know what a cold spot is." She cut him off. Dean leaned further back into the sofa, hoping to God Sam was having more luck than him.

Sam was, in fact, having more luck. The kitchen wasn't much different than the living room. The living room was wooden tiled, with white wallpaper and a sizable TV. The kitchen was also wooden tiled with a similar outlining for the cabinets with a white door to each. The window had white curtains and Sam got the increasing idea that one of the females in the house was a clean freak. The coffee pot was hissing and Jessa was sitting on the granite countertop. She gave Sam a small smile and offered him a mug of coffee and pointed to the sugar and cream. Rather awkwardly, Sam asked, "Do you have any milk?" Jessa giggled and smiled, and pulled out the milk from the equally as clean refrigerator. Sam poured some into his mug and leaned next to her, sipping.

"So Jessa, I have some questions to ask you about the murders around here recently." Despite himself, Sam found himself talking in a whisper. It felt a little ridiculous, but Jessa didn't comment on it. "Have you noticed anything strange around recently?" Jessa's head tilted to the side and then it shook. 'Damn it' Sam thought 'We need this lead'. "Okay, any strange smells, materials?" Jessa nodded. "I've smelled something really" She paused, thinking " really nasty. Bitter almost, like eggs that've gone bad." A smile twitched at Sam's mouth, and without meaning to his mug slipped a little and hot coffee fell on his shirt. "Jesus Christ." He muttered exasperatedly, only barely catching Jessa's reaction to it.

He asked several more questions before taking his mug and Dean's back to the immaculate living room. Dean and Kaylie were observing each other from the "L" in the sofa. Dean looked on the end of his temper and Kaylie looked smug. "Thank you for your time-" Sam's phone went off. "Sorry one sec ladies." Sam went into the kitchen again and Dean went to give the Philips' sisters their contact information while Sam silently slid up the stairs. By the time Sam had completed a quick adventure around their beautiful house, Dean had finished his cup of coffee and finished talking with the women.

"Sorry, boss wanted to ask some stuff." Sam apologized. Dean gave one last smile to Kaylie and Jessa and said goodbye. No sooner had the front door closed than Dean began griping about Kaylie. "She was so, so, annoying! It was like she knew she was mocking me and didn't care." Dean kept on with Sam attempting to shut him up. "Dean." Said man kept going "Dean." He kept mouthing. "Dean!"  
"What?" Dean snapped.

"The other woman, Jessa? I think she's possessed."  
"What? Why?"

"You saw how clean that house was Dean. Wasn't it almost to clean?" Sam responded.

"If having a clean house was the issue, we would have picked off a lot more demons." Came the sarcastic reply.

"And," Sam continued, "I said 'Jesus Christ" Sam moved a hand to the browning stain on his shirt and opened his car door and slid in next to Dean. "And she flinched. And," Sam pulled a test tube from his inside pocket "I found this."  
"What is it?" Dean demanded, trying to decide between the road and Sam's discovery. Sam sighed, twisting his jaw "Sulfur." Dean looked at Sam, eyes wide. "We have to help Kaylie, Dean, we have to." Dean only sighed in response.

Kaylie and Jessa sat down at dinner that night, laughing over Kaylie's reenactment of "Agent Babar" and his short temper with her. Jessa informed Kaylie that Agent Stanwyck was nothing more than kind, and he liked his coffee with milk. The spaghetti was long gone before the sisters finished their conversation. There was a reason they lived together. They were more than best friends, and had the ultimate cliché sister relationship. And Kaylie and Jessa knew it, but didn't care. Kaylie was older, but never held it over Jessa except in extreme circumstances. They were only a year apart anyway. Kaylie looked at her watch, a gift from her father, and called out loudly "Dibs!" Cutting her sister off, who was about to call it. "Damn it!" Jessa said jokingly. The two of them had a duel every night for who called dibs on the TV, they might be best friends, but they liked very different TV shows.  
Kaylie grabbed the remote and went to channel 34, getting there just in time for the opening theme. Jessa was calling names over her shoulder, while she might be shy around strangers; her sister was easy to talk to. And she could swear like a sailor when she wanted. Kaylie stuck her tongue out at her younger sibling, laughing along with her. As soon as the commercials stopped however, Kaylie was as silent as the grave, until something aggravated her at which point she would throw something light at the TV. On this sofa, it was normally a pillow.

Soon it was far too late for either of them to be up.

"Night JJ!" Kaylie down the stairs as she went up them. A quiet "Good night KK" responded. Kaylie shook it off, Jessa must just be tired, but still the quiet farewell was abnormal. If Kaylie was being quite honest, the normal volume woke her up. Kaylie rolled her neck, and stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

The Winchester boys were preparing for a demon attack. Sam had the knife and Dean had a salt loaded gun. They'd discussed before how this was going to go down. Dean would get Kaylie out, that had been a brief argument in and of itself, while Sam grabbed Jessa and tied her to a chair. They would then stop Jessa from leaving and question the demon inside her about the Seals. If all went well, the real Jessa would walk out basically unharmed. If all did not go well… that was self-explanatory. They loaded up the car and left the motel, tires screeching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four-Heaven (Several thousand years after Gadreel's imprisonment)**

 _Sorry for the delay, had some trouble coming up with an idea for the next few chapters and also sorry for the shorter chapter. Please tell me what you think!_

It was filthy. The one place in Heaven that wasn't clean was the deepest, darkest jail cell in Heaven. The guards rarely came to him, luckily. Thaddeus would stroll by most often: he could jeer at him, laughing at his failure. Gadreel learned very early not to talk back. The one time he did, when he still had the energy to, it had ended with severely damaged wings and a buzzing that never quite went away in his grace.

The one thing that kept him going for the first century was the knowledge that Saria was protecting the Garden. He'd seem her go up to Michael and ask for the honor of guarding the Garden. Gadreel knew she would be strong where he was not. She could protect the humans. What poor Gadreel didn't know, was that instead of protecting the humans, Saria had cast them out and not protected the Garden against them. Saria wielded the flaming sword of the Guardian and would stand at that post for millennia.

Saria had yet to find out how Gadreel managed it. Standing in front of a gate forever, stopping two pesky humans getting in. She'd only allowed a small group of archaeologists in, but they'd done nothing really. Simply spread that what they saw as a wasteland, but she saw as a paradise, was a possible Garden of Eden. Saria asked Michael if she should deal with it, but he told her to let it go. Michael had enough on his mind, with Lucifer being cast out and God vanishing. The angel's communication system was her only way to break the monotony of each century.

She watched empires rise and fall, Saria saw Julius Caesar and Cleopatra, Constantine, and so many ancients die in war, The Battle of Thermopylae, the Mongols, and the Nazis. They were the worst; they'd almost hit Eden. Her wings hurt after moving that bomb. Eventually, Saria started to slack. Eons of guarding a Garden, tiny against the rest of the world, had started to work her down.

Angels would find her, it was rare but it happened, they wanted to see the Garden that had started all this evil in the world. She had to stop them, if humans weren't allowed in neither were angels. Only Michael was allowed, and he hadn't stopped by in 3 million years. She felt the presence of God and the angels fade from her. Angels stopped visiting, only communication on the airwaves remained, and that was quickly damaged by cell phones, and the Internet. It was a busy place, the Earth. And Saria couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she'd kept them out of the Paradise they all wanted.

Saria was lonely, and the anger burned low inside her. Millions of years may have passed, but bitterness did not fade quickly. It was not normal for angels to hold grudges, and so other angels felt something wrong with their sister. They would ask her what was wrong, and she'd never tell them. If it were bad, Michael would come and ask. She was powerful in their hierarchy; Saria controlled who entered the Garden. She held the Flaming Sword. It could kill an angel by contact, and incinerate a human.

Slowly, a sort of insanity fell on her. Saria was bound by promise and orders to remain at the Garden, to protect it. But everything she could think of was getting to Lucifer and enacting revenge. It filled her; it filled a hole in her that she didn't know she had. There was only one way for Saria to get around the orders, to be summoned. As she was placed in a very specific position, she couldn't just take one. They had to summon an angel for assistance, whereupon Saria would convince them to become her vessel. It was easier said than done, very few humans knew that angels truly existed; even fewer cared enough to summon one. Only a fraction of those would ask an angel to help them. Most simply wanted a miracle, or a sign to their secular neighbors. Saria heard all of this on the communication network.

Saria was often bored; she had even gone into Eden once or twice. No repercussions had fallen upon her, she wasn't struck down, Michael or Raphael didn't come to kill her. It took millions of years, but Saria grew to believe it.

God was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five- Earth**

Grief can drive a person to do all sorts of things. It reaches all of us a different way, some simply cry, others don't talk. For some it is a drive, and that was how Kaylie saw it. At first, she had no idea how to live by herself; there had always been two of them. Jessa and Kaylie. And now there was just Kaylie. She had a drive now, a reason to do so many things she'd avoided.

Kaylie moved out of her home, it was a trigger for things she had no reason to remember. She moved to Indiana, and bought a house there. Two bedroom, one bathroom, it was a nice place for her. The neighbors were nice, albeit a little loud occasionally. As Kaylie understood it, they were newly weds.

She got a job working at the local library, and became a well-liked librarian there. It was a quiet life, and quiet was what she wanted. No strange things happened in Indiana. On a particularly busy day a stranger walked in. Now, there was nothing weird about strangers per say, but it was odd that one should be in this town. It was sizable, but out of the way, not many people wanted to stop there, but if they were at the library and check a book out that meant they were staying for a while. The other librarians really didn't know what to do, neither did Kaylie, he was looking around for a book, but had no idea where to find it. They had to help him, but were a little concerned why someone like him would be there.

"Hello there, can I help you?" Kaylie had no idea why the hell she'd come up to him. It was a burst of confidence, and she didn't specialize in them. "What? Oh, yeah. I was looking for the Mythology books?" Kaylie gave him the typical friendly smile, and replied "Just this way sir."

"Jacob."  
"Hm?" Kaylie thought she'd missed something he'd said. "My name, it's Jacob." Kaylie gave him another smile. After a short walk (it was a small library) Kaylie left him in front of the correct row. "Miss?"

"Yes Jacob?" Kaylie cast him a glance over her shoulder. "Can I know your name?" He said it like a child would. Rather shy, and quietly. "I'm Kaylie. Nice to meet you Jacob." With that, she bolted back to the front desk. Several of her fellow librarians asked her some questions about the newcomer, what was his name? How old is he? Kaylie could really only answer one of those questions, so they quickly went back to the pattern of the day. Kaylie turned to her pile of books to sort and crack her knuckles. 'Let's get started.' She thought.

Having a degree in Ancient History, Kaylie often got loaded with those books. There were enough librarians, and few enough books that if you specialized in something, you got those books. Kaylie was shelving books about Ptolemaic Dynasty when she heard books falling off the shelf and muffled swearing. Looking through the new gap, Kaylie found Jacob standing in a pile of Norse mythology. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her laughing. He looked ridiculous, holding a book about Ragnarök and with all those books about.

Jacob evidently heard her, because he blushed and put the book back on the shelf. "Want some help there?" Kaylie asked, still holding back laughter. Jacob gave her a crooked smile and a shrug. She let her laugh forth and nudged his shoulder playfully, again surprised at her own boldness. He gave her a small smile, and started handing her books. "What brings you here Jacob?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance, he shrugged. "Nothing really, just wanted a change of scenery." Kaylie gave a light scoff; Darcy was not the place for a change of scenery, the scenery never changed. It was green in summer and spring, and white in the winter. Fall didn't really happen there.

"Got a job?" She continued.

"Getting a little personal are we?" Jacob shot back, laughing a little. Kaylie gave him another sideways glance and he raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah, I'm a bartender at Rick's downtown." Kaylie made an 'ah' sound and placed the final book on the shelf. "There we are, try not to do it again?" Jacob nodded and pulled out the book he'd been trying to get earlier. Kaylie gave him one last smile and went back to ancient history.

The rest of the day went quickly, Kaylie left for lunch at one and came back at two. At 4 she left for home, hoping to avoid any other humans. At last, after seven months of searching Kaylie had found what could solve all of her problems. She was done being alone, she needed her sister back, and Jessa was her best friend. Kaylie knew Jessa would want her to do anything she could to get Jessa back. At any cost. Right now, to Kaylie, the most important thing was revenge. She wanted to get back at those _stupid_ fake FBI agents. They _killed her sister._ They had torn her life apart, and they would pay by Thursday.

Kaylie got home and opened her mailbox, where the final piece waited. Sure enough the envelope waited there. Grinning in triumph, Kaylie dashed inside and threw her bag onto a table in the dining room. She turned the lights on, not wanting be doing this in the dark. And pulled a bowl from a cabinet and four candles from a drawer. Kaylie gave another smile, oh yes. She took the cloth and drew a symbol on it, carefully dividing it into four sections. Opening what, to anyone else, would look like a spice drawer Kaylie took out several herbal mixtures. Placing them with equal care, Kaylie took out a lighter.

"Jessa, this is for you my dear sister. This will bring you back. I know it will." With that, Kaylie lit the mixture of herbs, and grinned at the sight. She crossed her fingers and bit her lip, hope filling her. 'Please, please, please. Just this once.' There was nothing, silence in the entire house. "This was supposed to be instantly!" Kaylie snapped. "Lies! That is all anyone ever told me! She promised me that she would always be there. Well Jessa, where are you now? Not here I can say!" The hairs on the back of her neck started burning. Eyes wide, Kaylie turned to find a glaring, dazzling light hovering in front of her counter. Her mouth dropped. "Holy-" A screeching sound filled her ears, but her brain heard it just fine. **You summoned me.** "Yes, I did." Kaylie responded. **Thank you. You set me free. "** You're welcome, but um, I need your help." The light grew brighter. "I need your help, your angelness?" Kaylie had no idea how to address an angel. **What do you require that you summon an angel?** "I need my sister back, she's been killed." **By whom?** "Two brothers, apparently they're called the Winchesters." It had taken five months to glean that information. **Winchesters?** "Yes." **I will help you. However I require one thing.** "What is that?" Kaylie had not yet realized how quiet her voice had become; in her awe it was nearly a whisper. **A vessel. I need to take control of your body and mind. I require your consent. If you give it to me, I will help you.** Kaylie couldn't believe her luck. She must be able to get revenge with an angel on her side. "What is your name?" **Saria, I am called Saria.** "And I must simply say yes, and I will get my sister back?" **To be put simply, yes. You will get your sister back.** Kaylie felt hope fall on her. This was a chance to get Jessa back, to go back to normal, she could have Jessa back. Kaylie looked directly at the light for the first time.

"Yes Saria, you have my consent."

 **Very well.**

A bright light filled the house, and Kaylie felt an odd sense of bliss fill her. Giddiness was a good way to describe it. Kaylie was going to get Jessa, all would be well; nothing could go wrong.


End file.
